Is he really your cousin?
by The Impossible Daughter
Summary: "Tony's gonna have a fit when he finds out you hacked him, again." Slight Avenger/Arrow crossover.


**A/N **

**Hey Ali, write a story nobody asked for. K! This has been in the works for quite a long time actually. I have a lot of Avengers/Arrow crossover ideas floating around in my head so I'll probably continue this as a one shot series. And don't worry, I'm finishing up the new chapter for Hijacked as you read this. The reason this isn't under crossover is because of Feli. **

**DISCLAIMER – Trust me, I own nothing. **

Her fingers glided at speeds that would give Tony Stark a run for his money.

She hardly did this anymore and it was like drinking a shot of pure adrenaline. Well, to be honest, she's hacked the FBI's data base at least twice this week alone and a NASA satellite four, no, five times. But still, she hadn't hacked anything out of pure boredom since her mid-college years. Yet, tonight the team was having a fairly slow night. Diggle was at home with Lyla and the baby, Oliver and Roy were making their rounds in the city, and she stayed at the base bored out of her mind. So the blonde rolled up her sleeves, going to work. She had forgotten how much fun it was. She typed in the last command and

"Yes!" She threw her fist into the air.

She now had complete access over Stark Industries files on pretty much everything.

"Tony's gonna have a fit when he finds out you hacked him, again."

The young woman cursed under her breath, gripping the arms of her chair to avoid flying into the air.

"What the _hell_ Clint?" She gasped trying to calm down her heart rate.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "force of habit."

The former IT girl rolled her eyes, "Sure, and Tony can't have a fit over something that never happened."

The archer laughed, "I suppose you expect me to keep your dirty little secret?"

"That's what family's for right? Keeping secrets?" She sent a teasing smile his way causing him to sigh and lift his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, you win dear old cousin of mine."

"Don't even start, you know you're the older one." Her playful smile turning into a sassy smirk she had reserved just for him.

"Oh hush." He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting while he walked over to her station, "What're you planning to do anyway?"

She stretched out her fingers and turned back to her screens.

"You wouldn't care." She looked up at him as he leaned over her chair, "It's so boring."

"Anything that involves Tony Stark is far from boring." He shifted his gaze from the computer to her, "Sharing is caring you know."

"Since you put it so nicely." She smiled and let her fingers take control of the keyboard again, "Just gonna mess up his schedule a little here and there, change his alarm, hack into the internet connection in his suit."

"Wait, you're going to hack _the_ suit? As in Iron Man suit?"

She didn't need to look up to know his eyebrow was raised, high.

"Oh ye of little faith." Her smile got wider as she found a back door into his system.

"Well in that case, I'm definitely sticking around."

She felt him leave her side and walk towards the back.

"There's a relatively fresh pot of coffee over there if you want some." Her concentration never failing.

"Aw coffee, no."

The edge of her eye twitched as he heard the slight sound of metal rubbing against glass.

"Oliver doesn't like it when others play with his toys, he gets quite defensive over them."

"Sure, but Oliver can't get defensive over something that never happened."

The blonde could hear him smiling to himself at his cleverness, using her words against her.

"He can always check the cameras." She only had a few more firewalls to get through.

"He could, but he won't see me. You know you have to wipe the video, unless you want me to be compromised."

She heard him draw back his bow, it had to his cause Oliver had his, and release an arrow. An arrow that missed her head by a centimeter. Of course it landed dead center on the target.

"CLINT!"

"What? You know I'm a good shot."

"And who would you be exactly?"

Oh no.

She brain turned to soup as her hands froze over the keyboard. Tony would know she tried to get into his system now and she'll more likely than not get a call from an annoyed Pepped Pots telling her 'in part of Mr. Stark to refrain from anymore shenanigans.' But none of that mattered. Because for some reason she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps on the stairs and now she was in very _very_ big trouble.

"Agent Clint Barton with S.H.I.E.L.D." The black and purple clad archer extended his hand.

Then it occurred to her. He was a trained master assassin that specializes in stealth yet he didn't notice that two men were coming down the stairs? Two men that were not supposed to know that he existed. And he just gave out his name. Not his alias. His _name_ name. He wanted to get caught.

"I see." Oliver's voice was thick and stained, "Felicity."

Shit. He was speaking in syllables.

She forced herself to turn the chair around and face him. She thanked God that Roy just walked over, hung up his bow and left. Obviously picking up extremely clear tension. With a clear of her throat she answered,

"Yes?"

"Who is this?" He was using his Arrow voice and way too syllables.

"You know I'm pretty sure I just answered that question." Clint said in such a nonchalant form that Felicity snapped her head at him, eyes wide.

He stood between the ex-billionaire and the hacker. Oliver's gaze hardened as he looked over at the archer. He offered a stiff smile.

"I wasn't asking you."

They stared at each other for a good minute before Felicity broke the silence.

"He's my cousin."

Neither of the males looked at her. She stood up, making her way to them, "On my father's side. In case you're wondering."

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Oliver spoke, his voice somehow going even lower.

"Yup." The agent popped the p.

Felicity would bet the bottle of 1987 Cabernet she had tucked away that he was trying to provoke the green archer on purpose.

"And what exactly do you do for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

The cousins responded in sync, "Classified."

"Felicity," he finally broke away from the intense staring contest, but before he could continue Clint spoke,

"Whatever you're planning to accuse her of, you should know that she didn't let me in. I broke in myself. She tried to get me to leave, I'm here because I want to be. So you have no right to be mad at her."

Oliver scowled, "And you found out about this place- "

"Because you hit S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar a few weeks after the Hood made his debut. I was sent here to assess the situation. When I found out that Feli here had the problem under control, I reported back that the situation was contained." The agent didn't miss a beat, something that seemed to irritate Oliver even more.

"And do you shoot arrows at your 'cousins' for fun on a normal basis or?"

"I do actually."

"Hey, hi, remember me? I'm still here." Felicity waved her hands in effort of gaining at least the attention of one of them.

"I'll deal with you later." Oliver answered his gaze narrowing in her direction as he lifted a hand in effort to silence her.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Questioned Clint, "How are you planning to 'deal' with her?"

"Clint!" Felicity tugged back at his arm.

"Look I'm sure this city is big enough for two archers." The blonde woman stood between the men, "Well five if you count Roy, Malcolm, and Nyssa and I'm pretty sure there's people out there that have archery as hobby so really- "

"Felicity." They said her name with the same sigh and light tone.

She closed her eyes tight, "Rambling. Right."

Her cousin sighed, looking down at his wrist watch. "It's been 8 hours since my last check in."

If she hadn't known him so well, she would've missed the slight furrow of his brows and change in tone. He smiled at his only living blood family. The man gave her a firm kiss on the head, making her smile with him.

"I'll talk Nat into stopping by your place before we leave tomorrow."

The hacker scoffed, "Like she'd need any convincing. She's always draining my good red."

He laughed and signed, "The bad guy business is booming."

She signed back, "Someone has to punch justice into these rascals."

"That's my girl." Clint gave a good hug and then nodded at the ex-billionaire, "Keep her safe."

"Always." Oliver nodded back.

"See you around." He offered the man his hand again.

This time, he took it and said, "Next time, keep your hands on your own arrows."

"Next time, try to get out that stick you have shoved up your ass."

Hawkeye winked at the blonde woman before heading up the stairs. Even after he was long gone from the lair, the two stood in silence. Oliver stared her up and down. She refused to meet his gaze. Until she did. With a sigh, the MIT graduate tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So," Felicity started, clapping her hands together, "any questions?"

"Is he really your cousin?"


End file.
